


Nightmare

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, atomwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Mick Rory has still nightmares about the death from his old partner and friend Leonard Snart. Even after month. And he is thinking that no one is caring about him or his death wish. But is that really true? No. There is one person who cares about him and he is showing that.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> And here is something new for me. I wrote it for two special friends of mine. Sorry for my english when it doesn't sound perfect. But I really hope that you all will like it.

Nightmare

Mick Rory woke up from a nightmare and he was breathing very heavy while cold sweat ran down his forehead. Since Leonard died he was always dreaming from his death even if he hasn’t seen how his partner died. But the dreams were showing him other scenarios all the time. Sometimes he was dying in a fight or just by an accident. Or there was that dream where he died in juvie while he couldn’t save him. And the pyromaniac must admit that he was tired of it because he had never thought that he would miss Leonard that much. But Mick would never admit it. He doesn’t want to show weakness to the team because he knew that they won’t care anyway. Not knowing that there was one person who was really caring because of him… Ray Palmer. But Mick won’t see it and won’t let it happen that he would show his pain and that it was still very deep inside him that he would never come over the death from his partner. The person he could always count on since thirty years and which was his friend. Mick ran over his shaved head before he took a deep breath and he was deciding to take a shower. A cold shower to keep his mind back to working straight.

Thirty minutes later he was done and made his way to the kitchen where he ordered a six pack beer from Gideon and some sandwiches. „Don’t you think that beer isn’t good at this time.“ Came a very familiar voice from behind and Mick turned around. Only to see Ray standing in the door. „Why do you care? Don’t you have other things to do?“ He asked and his voice was rough and dismissiv at the moment. It was always like that because he doesn’t want that someone came close to him. But Ray was the person who always showed that he doesn’t care. That he wanted to be his friend even if Mick was cold. Ray shrugged only with his shoulders before he came closer to the pyromaniac. „I would never have something else to do then talking to a friend. And… having breakfast.“ He said to him and with one of his big smiles. 

Mick doesn’t knew what to say at first. It was the first time that this happened to him. Damn… what was this guy doing with him? „Yeah… we aren’t actually friends.“ Mick said and grabbed his beer and his food before he was walking away. But he noticed the sad look from Ray. It was just for a second before there was a smile again. Damn… he knew that he hurted that other man with his words but he can’t change how he was. Especially because he started to feel more for the younger man as he actually should. But Mick doesn’t stop and was walking back into his room to having breakfast alone and trying not to think about everything right now.

But just a few hours later and four beers Gideon told the pyromaniac that he should come to the bridge because there was a new mission. He wasn’t happy about it but he left his room anyway and made his way to the room and he arrived there together with Ray who was smiling to him again. And something was telling Mick that Ray deserves everything what could be good and all the happiness in this world. But where does this thought came from he couldn’t think about it anymore because Sara was talking about the mission immediately and what they should do now.

„And Mick… no solo actions!“ Sara said to him and was serious with it. Mick knew exactly why. The last missions he wasn’t caring a lot because oft he group and had some fights on his own. Because of his deathwish? Could be. The older man shrugged only with his shoulders before he goes to his seat to sit down on it and to buckle up. The rest from the team were doing the same and Sara brought them in the time in which one they were needed. „This time we need to do it fast.“ The young assassin said but Mick could only roll with his eyes. „Quick yes? Then you shouldn’t waste time by flirting with girls.“ He said before he left the bridge to make himself ready for the mission. God what he was hating this. But even if he wanted to leave this ship he wouldn’t know where to go because everything in Central City would remind him on his old partner. 

Only a couple minutes later they were already outside and were searching the guys who were making them a hard time and were trying to change the history. Mick has already his heat-gun in his hand and had a lot adrenalin in his body even if he didn’t care before. But that’s what he was actually needing. A good fight. Even if he was the only one who was like that because the rest doesn’t knew if this was such a good idea. „Maybe we can stop them somehow while we do something else.“ Ray said and looked over to everyone. Mick must only laugh a bit. Not because of the suggstion. More because he knew the younger man already and that was typical for him. „How? In talking to them and making them tired with it?“ He was actually only teasing but no one found it was funny or something else. What let the grin on the face from Mick die in that minute and he looked all grumpy again before he made a decission. The pyromaniac was done with the waiting and ran in the direction from the guys, which were trying to make a plan how they could make a lot trouble in this time. „Mick, don’t!“ Sara was yelling behind the pyromaniac but he doesn’t listen. But it was too late anyway because they knew already that the team was here. So they don’t think much longer and followed Mick to help him.

Since a couple minutes they were fighting already and Mick and the whole team took already a few guys out. But the rest of them weren’t so easy to defeat. Plus there was that one guy who wasn’t really done and wanted to take one of the legends out before his body was calling him for rest. And that person should be Ray. Mick noticed it in the last second. „Haircut! Watch out!“ He yelled over to him. But before the younger man could even do something, the pyromaniac started running to him and threw himself in the way from the bullet, which one hit him hard in the chest and close to his heart. He has a death wish since a very long time now. And now Mick was thinking that he has finally made it. „Mick?“ He could hear the voice from Ray who was saying his name and he looked at the younger man with a small smile. „You need always someone who should safe your ass, haircut! How about you safe your own ass now.“ Then he felt how he lost his consciousness and was close to fell on the ground. But Ray catches him, even if he was very surprised what happened right now. 

„Mick? Mick no! You can’t die now! I don’t let that happen! Mick!“ Ray said and even if his voice was quiet he wanted to scream all of his feelings out right now. Why did the pyromaniac do this? He could’ve catched the bullet on his own. His suit had protected him. But why did Mick catch that bullet for him. God that couldn’t be true right now. And he couldn’t let his eyes from bleeding body from Mick.

„Ray! Can you hear me?“ Sara tried to get through Ray while the rest from the team was still fighting. And she noticed that it wasn’t easy right now. But as she asked that question the male looked up to her and showed that he was sad because of it. „Why did he do this?“ he asked and his voice was only a whisper. „I don’t know. You can ask him later. Bring him back to the Waverider and let Gideon take care of him.“ She said to him and also showed that she was worried because of the pyromaniac. The assassin and leader from this ship knew that there was a lot wrong with Mick and she knew they had never listen to him or tried to go through him. That’s why she was hoping that Gideon could fix him. The wound. The rest could only fix the time… and friends. Then she realized that Ray got up and carried the older man back to the Waverider and Sara has their backs because she noticed that one of their enemies tried to get after them.

Ray made it on their ship soon enough that Gideon could take care of Mick. If he would be there a few minutes later the pyrominiac could be already dead. And if that would happen the young man hasn’t survived it. Damn… he always cared for the older man but he never knew how to go through his wall. He knew that he needed friends. But probably he hasn’t noticed how damaged the other man really was and that he didn’t care enough. Only because of his own feelings. And while he was looking at the body in the chair with all the cables he realized now what he was really feeling fort he older man his heart started to race.

From all the worries and thoughts Mick doesn’t see and feel anything. He was only thinking that he would die now. It wasn’t the first time that he was trying with it and probably he wouldn’t try it the last time if he would survive it. He doesn’t care because he hasn‘t anyone anyway. But then he opened his eyes because there was something what came in his ears. A sound. Probably from the machines but his chest was still hurting. But his eyes fell on the ceiling and knew that he was on the Waverider. Then he could hear the sound which was waking him up and turned his head in the direction only to see Ray walking around in the room. Still in his armor. „Could you be more quiet? Maybe here are people who wants to sleep.“ Mick said and his voice was only a whisper.

Ray couldn’t leave the room without knowing that the older man wasn’t fine. Without hearing the explanation why he did this. That was the reason why he was still in his armor and hasn’t changed it. But he also couldn’t sit still and do nothing. He was walking around until he could hear a weak voice behind him. And it was like as if his heart would stop beating. He turned around immediately and opened his mouth to say something. That he was glad that Mick was back. But he closed it again as he noticed how the older man tried to get up and was removing the strings which let Gideon help him to get better. „Mick. You really shouldn’t…“ Ray started and came closer to him because he wanted to push him back on the chair.

„Believe me, haircut. I know better what I should and what not.“ He said and got up only because his plan was to walk out of the room. But his legs had other plans and showed him that he wasn’t ready. He fell almost on the ground but there was Ray again who catched him. „Yeah. I can see that. Why the hell are you doing this all the time? Do you know how worried I was? How worried everyone else was? And besides. I’m still worried about you because if you want to see it or not… you are my friend, Mick!“ And he was helping him back on the chair, what Mick let happen this time. He hasn’t another choice anyway. And while Ray put the strings back on the body from the pyromaniac he was still talking. Talking about his feelings when he was thinking that he could’ve died. Mick only closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. „Could you just stop talking, haircut?“ He asked that question a bit too rough. But Ray doesn’t show fear or doesn’t took a step back. He only looked at the older man with serious eyes and said: „Yeah… make me. Because I won’t until you realize what you are doing to me!“

Doing to him? That was the only thought which was going through the mind from the pyromaniac and he blinked for a moment. Then he grabbed the younger man and started to kiss him in that moment. He was sure that Ray didn’t mean that with making him stop talking but he wasn’t good with words or with feelings. So he was doing this. But only for a couple seconds before he had the feeling that he went too far. And his heart was racing while they look at each other after that. The beautiful dark eyes from the younger man were looking at him in surprise. But now Ray knew what Mick was feeling now when it came to him. And his heart was racing as well right now. But he took all his courage and started to kiss him again. Only to notice how Mick was surprised now but he put one hand on the back of his head that Ray couldn’t pull back and he could answer the kiss. It was like as if a whole firework would start in his stomach.

And they were kissing each other for a couple minutes until both couldn’t breath anymore and they need some air. But they don’t let each other go. At least not right now. „Okay… I think I need to change my cloth. And you need some rest. Promise me to rest, Mick.“ Ray said and was talking again too much. But this time it doesn’t care Mick anymore. Only a grumble came from his lips that he wasn’t so happy about it but he wouldn’t move. But that grumble let a smile appear on the lips from the younger man and now the pyromaniac realized it how much he actually liked it. Before he could say something else he was watching how the other man was walking away. But he stopped in the doorframe only to turn around again. „Oh… and if you do that again I swear I will do everything to keep you alive. Only to kill you with my own hand!“ He said and looked at Mick very serious. „Yeah. Got it.“ Came from him only and he was really surprised. He had never imagined how much someone was caring about him. But now… after that kiss… he knew it and the only thing what he wanted was making Ray happy.


End file.
